When We Say
by teamjacobrulez
Summary: Jacob wants Bella to pick him, but she's not "in love" with him, yet her eyes reveal that she does. The last time he saw her, Jake gave her a bracelet in remembrance of him. Weeks later she comes back, but this time with a ring on her left hand. ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys!! This is the first one-shot I've ever written!! This story is loosely based on AJ Rafael's song called When We Say (Juicebox). Currently, he's my favorite singer/musician. His songs are awesome and I encourage any of you to listen to his songs and covers. As for now, my plan for this story is just a one-shot. I just really love the song and I thought that it would make for a great story. The best way to fully connect to this story is if you listen to the song while reading this. Go here to watch it: **http(://)www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=jUMe_1oL8tg **Please REVIEW this story if you like it. Tell me what you think!! ^_^**

When We Say

"Hey Jake!" Bella exclaimed as she laid her eyes on her best friend Jacob's figure. Ever since Edward had come back, Bella and Jacob have been seeing each other less and less as the time went by. This was only one of those very few times when they were able to see each other, for Edward refuse to let Bella see Jake.

"Bella!!" Jake shouted happily. He truly missed Bella. For every moment that passes by that he doesn't spend with Bella, he feels as if he's about to go crazy. As much he hated the bloodsucking leech, he is what makes Bella happy and he's trying his best to deal with it. But he makes her happy too…..

_Somethin' 'bout the way  
Somethin' 'bout the way you look in my eyes  
You make everything so damn easy  
So easy that I don't got to worry 'bout a thing_

Bella grinned when she saw the smile plastered onto Jake's face. _My smile,_ she thought. Everything has been putting stress on her lately. Everyone in the Cullen household has been acting so cautiously as if Bella's just going to slip away from them again. Surer Bella loves them, but why can't they just understand that she would never abandon them.

Whenever she sees Jacob with her smile, everything just seems to melt away. All of her stress rolls off of her shoulders and she's free from everyone else. It's just them two in the world. Just Jake and Bells. She even forgets about Edward sometimes, but she would never admit that to anyone.

On the other hand, whenever Jacob sees Bella with the smile that he loved so much, he feels as if she is worth all the pain he's going through. His life goal is to make Bella as happy as he can, no matter who she chooses. But preferably, he'd rather be the one she chooses. All of the worries that make him feel that she'll be gone from him fades away the moment she smiles at him.

_And baby when we touch  
All I can see is the image of us  
Sitting by the ocean  
Just before the dusk  
Sippin' on a juice box and  
Sand between our toes_

"Hey!!" Jake ran to Bella and tackled her into a big hug. "I thought that you'd never visit. Let me guess…." He teased.

"Yes Jake, I sneaked out of their house. They went on a hunting trip, if you know what I mean," she nudged him suggestively. Jake laughed not at the joke, but at her poor attempt for humor.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Jake asked. She nodded excitedly. Oh the beach…… it brings back so many memories for both of them. Each touch reminds them of the fun that they've had and how much they fit together in each other's lives.

**FLASHBACK**

"**I'm glad that you're here Bella," Jake said sincerely as he gazed deeply in her eyes.**

"**It's not like I would have been able to stay away anyways," she laughed in return, though Jake didn't find it as funny as she had.**

"**I'm serious Bella," he replied in a stern voice.**

"**Oh," she said, a bit dejected.**

"**I know that he's back and all, but you won't stop visiting me though. Right?" he asked, trying to assure that his worries were not about to come true.**

**Bella cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her in the eyes. "Jake, seriously? You can't be thinking that I would never see you again. That's the most impossible thing I could ever do. Edward can haul my ass halfway around the world if he wanted to, but I'd still find time to come visit you," she said sincerely, though her voice seemed a bit irritated at the question.**

"**No need to be snappy Bells. I was just trying to confirm that you're never going to leave me," Jake joked lightly, but his tone was full of relief. **

"**Oohhh the sun's about to set," Bella squealed as she saw the beautiful sight before her. Jake handed her a juicebox as he took one for himself too.**

"**A juicebox, seriously?" she asked with slight humor in her voice.**

"**Well you can't drink beer and neither can I, plus, I'm out of soda," he grinned sheepishly. She shook her head then threw it back as she laughed.**

**They both curled their feet in the sand and reveled at the feeling.**

"**Hey Bells," Jake started.**

"**Hmm?" she asked, still a bit dazed at the sunset.**

"**Can I give you something?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.**

"**What for?"**

**"It's just something that will help you think of me more often when I'm not there," he explained. Once Bella heard this, she turned her whole, undivided attention towards him.**

"**Please tell me you didn't – " Jake cut her off.**

"**I made it myself Bella. I know you well enough to know that you sure as hell won't accept it if it cost money," he said, answering her unfinished question. Bella smiled at how much he really did pay attention to her. When it came to Edward, he was just as stubborn as her and would buy her things without her consent or her approval. It was just one of Edward's many flaws.**

"**I guess that's fine then," Bella sighed in mock irritation. Jacob laughed knowing that she didn't mean it at all. Jacob reached in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet pouch. Before he could even take out the real gift, Bella already had it in her hands. **

"**Oh it's beautiful Jake!! I love the texture," Bella seemed amazed at the pouch. Jake laughed. "Why are you laughing?" she asked.**

"**That's not the gift Bella," he said through laughs.**

"**Oh," Bella muttered. A blush was beginning to form on her cheeks. **_**How embarrassing?!**_** she thought.**

"**Here," Jake grabbed the pouch from her and poured out a bracelet. It was a bracelet with string made of leather and a little carved wolf as a charm. Bella could feel her eyes tearing up.**

"**Jake," she whispered. "You… you made this?" she asked in awe as she traced every curve and angle of the wolf. **_**It looks just like him, **_**she thought.**

"**Yeah, I got a lot of cuts and bruises but it was worth it," he showed her his hands and she gasped.**

"**I love it. Thank you!!" she jumped on him and tackled onto the sand.**

"**You're welcome," he smiled.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_This is the part when we say were in love  
and the part where we have our first kiss  
But this ain't a movie  
I know you can't come with me  
You got your life  
He better be treatin' you right_

"So many memories," Jake sighed as they reached the beach.

"This place really does hold a lot of memories," Bella agreed. Jake grabbed her waist and plopped down on the sand along with her. Bella let out an "oof!" as she had not expected that. "Jake!" she scolded. He just grinned.

"Bella, I really need you to know that I love you," he said as if it was the last time he'd be able to say it to her.

"I love you too Jake," she replied. He smiled sadly knowing that she hadn't meant it the same way that he had. He was _in love_ with her, while she just _loved_ him. Something began to beep and it was Bella's watch.

"Oh no! It's almost 7. I gotta go Jake," she said quickly as she hurriedly got up. Jake stood up immediately and grabbed her waist.

"Can't you just stay?" he nearly begged.

"You know I can't. Edward's going to be home any minute now. I need to get back to him," she sighed.

"Alright," he finally agreed. He let go of her waist and she ran to her car and sped away towards the Cullen mansion. His eyes were glazed with unshed tears.

"I just hope that doesn't fuck it up this time"

_Just tell me you don't love me  
Tell me you don't feel the same way that I do  
Tell me I don't make you smile  
Like I do when you walk in the room  
You're so hard to let go_

Weeks have passed since the last time Jake has seen Bella. He was so afraid that she might have been turned into one of them already, but that wouldn't have gone unnoticed. A big war should have already erupted between the two species. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard the rumble of a rusty old car. A car that could only belong to Bella.

He bolted from his bed and practically ran to the door. Before Bella could even knock, he already had the door wide open for her. He had a huge smile on his face but it faded quickly as he took in Bella's appearance. She looked even paler than before, she's lost a lot of weight, and there were dark circles under her eyes. She looked even worse than she had the first time Edward left.

"What happened?" Jake asked. He terribly wanted to sweep her into his arms but he felt as if he would break her. She looked so……. fragile.

"God Jake, when I got home that day, Edward was so frantic. He nearly looked crazed," she shivered in what Jacob could tell as fear. "He found out and banned me from ever seeing you again. He kept accusing that your love for me might push me away from him and I just couldn't take it. I missed you so much," she sobbed as she ran to his embrace.

"Why can't you just choose me?" he whispered sadly, but he had not intended for her to hear it, yet she did.

"I love him Jake. I don't… I don't think I could live without him," she answered.

"I get that Bella, but I know that you love me too. I know you love me the same way that I love you. You're _in _love with me. I can see it in your eyes. Why can't you at least just admit to that?" Jake's voice sounded so pleading.

"I can't Jake. If I did, I would……." Her voice trailed off.

"You would rethink things over. You would think about the fact that I'm maybe better for you than he will ever be. That I don't make you smile whenever I'm in the same room as you. That you might change your mind. That you might choose me. That's it isn't it?" Jake asked hopefully.

"No it's not," Bella lied through her teeth.

"I know you're lying. I can feel it. If you really don't want me, I'll let you go. But it will be too hard," Jake replied.

_This is the part when we say were in love  
And the part where we say it's forever  
But this ain't a fantasy  
I know you can't come with me  
You got your life  
He better be treatin' you right_

"Please Bella, just tell me that you love me, that you're _in love_ with me, and that you'll spend your forever with me," he begged, but he already knew the answer to his pleads.

"I can't," she choked out.

"I love you Bella," he sighed. "I'm just never enough for you. I hope….. I hope that he'll treat you like the angel that you are and not just some kind of pet," he whispered sadly. He left the house leaving Bella to have time to think for herself.

_This hurts so much to know that you're  
With someone else when you should be with me  
It's just hard to accept that I can't be around  
He better be treatin' you good  
I'm no einstein but I know a sign  
When I see one and I know you love me too_

Jacob felt like his heart was being squeezed with an unimaginable strength. It hurts him to know that she's still staying with the bloodsucker when they are truly meant together and that she should be his. He can't accept the fact that once she's a vampire, he can never be around her anymore.

Her eyes are the only thing that keeps him going. It's what silently tells him that even though her mouth can't admit it, her eyes are clearly shouting that she's in love with him. He knows that she loves him, is it that hard to admit that to him? Even when he already knows?

_This is the part when we say were in love  
and the part where we have our first kiss  
But this ain't a movie  
I know you can't come with me  
You got your life  
He better be treatin' you right_

Bella couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know. No matter how much she hated to inform Jacob about it, she knew that she would have to admit it to him sooner or later. Surprisingly, Edward let her leave without any trouble. She immediately got into her car and drove quickly to Jake's house.

As soon as she arrived, she couldn't wait any longer. She ripped her seatbelt off of her and ran towards the door, which was already open. The first thing she laid eyes on was the figure of none other than Jacob Black. She ran over to him and hugged him with all her might.

"Bella? What are you – " his eyes widened at the sight before him. _Hell no….._ he thought. He held up her hand and stared at it. On the ring finger of her left hand was a ring with a big fat stone. _Of course, a fucking diamond, _he thought angrily.

"You need to know. I need to tell you," Bella whispered.

"You're marrying him?" Bella could not miss the tone of sadness, anger, and despair in his voice. She nodded woefully. "Thanks for letting me know Bella. I feel so much better," he added sarcastically.

"No you need to know…" she trailed off.

"I got that already," he spat.

"Will you just shut up?!" she shouted. He shut his mouth in shock. She's never shouted like that at him ever before. "I do love you, the same way that you love me," Bella whispered as she gazed deeply in his eyes. "But….."

"There's always a 'but,'" Jake sighed sadly.

"I've already given him my hand in marriage. I can't turn back on my word now," she closed her eyes. He took a look at the bracelet he has given her a few weeks ago.

"You're still wearing it," he smiled softly.

"Everyday," she managed to get out a slight smile.

"Can't you just come with me? I'll take you away," Jake suggested with hope in his voice.

"You know I can't do that," Bella replied.

"You can't or you won't?" he challenged.

"I… I need to go. I just, I love you okay? I really do. Don't ever doubt that," she kissed his forehead then turned around to leave, but Jacob would have none of it.

He pulled on her wrist and crashed his lips onto hers. She molded right into his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his snaked around her waist. She tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. A scratchy noise formed at the back of Jacob's throat as Bella tugged on his locks. Jacob licked her lips and asked for permission and she granted it.

He took his last final chance to explore every crevice in Bella's mouth. To him, she tasted so good. Like strawberries and chocolate. Bella began to nibble on his bottom lip as he continued his exploration on Bella's mouth. He could find no trace of Edward's lips on hers and he was more than happy that she hasn't kissed him in a while.

When he pulled away, Jake rested his forehead against Bella's. "You never answered my question. You can't or you won't?" he asked one more time.

"Neither........ because I will"

**WOAH!! You must think I'm crazy for ending it that way, considering that this is ONLY a one-shot. The end is pretty much left to your imagination. She might be lying to him, or she might run away with him. I don't know. It's all up to you. I'm not really planning on extending this story but depending on POPULAR DEMAND and the number of REVIEWS you leave me, I will most likely continue it. So....**

**Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**Is it a keeper?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and let me know!!!!  
**


End file.
